Watching Rogue(Reboot)
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: The future is never set in stone. We can change our fates, as Ruby and friends are brought to a room and to watch there future. But everything comes with a price, as dark secrets are revealed and trust is broken. Can team RWBY pull it together and make it through or will it the team shatter under the weight of the dark future? (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**The reboot for Watching Rogue is up my peeps. **

**Okay i'll keep the first chapter of this and the rest of the Rebooted stories first chapter very short. As per-usual of my writing style and give you a small ****explanation of the butter fly effect to describe this story. Yes, i'm going to do these very short prologue's as my way to show everyone that it's still ME. Probably a bit ****un-necessity, but i do it just to be sure. I plan to do the rest of the rebooted stories like this and i plan to do a new story. A ****challenge yaoi story called Jaune the element dancer, form Discord. Maybe some more now that i know for a fact i can re-log back into this account even When, not if, WHEN something happens to this labtop, i don't have to worry about losing anymore ****progresses then i already have. A small proce to pay for sure, but a lot better then the alternative.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: The butterfly effect**

Can one small tiny change, cause a chain-reaction of events?

Can one simple change prevent and or cause disaster?

Can one little change steer history off it's course and into an alternative timeline?

The answer:

Yes.

Yes it can.

A single event can cause a chain reaction of events that could create an entirely different timeline. It can prevent catastrophic or cause it. It can make or break a person and change whom they could have become into something for the better or for worse. It can cause great change be it for the betterment of all people or would become the beginning of the end.

What is this effect you ask?

This effect is known as:

The butterfly effect.

It's states that a single change in the grand scheme of things _can _change things. But not just an event, as many events could be change and it would nothing only just a little different. No for this to take effect, _certain events, _must be changed at a certain point in time to change things so drastically.

People say if you go to the past and change just one thing, even stepping on a butterfly can drastically change the future.

This is wrong and quite frankly, stupid.

HOWEVER.

If the _right _butterfly is stepped on, or the _right _event is changed, it _can _drastically altered the future.

You see, certain things need to happen in order for the future to move forward. These are key points in history that can define not only the fate of one person or a place, but EVERYWHERE can be effected by this single event. While if given the chance, someone can change a dark event in the past and prevent disaster.

But.

This can also lead this event form disaster to complete catastrophic. As not all dark events change can be for the better. If nothing else, it can cause an even worse event then the original event. Sometimes these events _need _to happen, to prevent an even worse're fate. The same could be said for a good event as well. As if changed for better or worse, it can spell disaster.

But one question still remains however:

Can even the smallest change in a bad event change the course of history into a complete different timeline, then the one it was original design for?

The answer:

Yes.

And Yang Xiao long was about to learn that lesson the hard way.

* * *

**Done.**

**Like i said, this was going to be a very short chapter, as i plan to have ALL my stories rebooted before i move onto the second chapter's and yes i do plan to add the original trailer i made for this into this story, but plan on being more detailed and longer then the first chapter. If nothing else it should remain the same if nothing else.**

**Till next times my Peeps.**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Second chapter is up and after some thought, i believed it would be for the best i sort of combined the first two chapter's to create a new chap altogether and like i said in the old one, the original trailer will stay the same. This chapter will stay the same for the most part, but with a lot more detail in it. And like in the old one, this will take place BEFORE Yang's match against Mercury and things went FUBAR for Yang. **

**As always i don't own Rwby or this story itself.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

Talking in threaten: Talking

BDS talking:** 'Talking'**

On Screen talking: **Talking**

Demonic talking:** Talking**

Demonic talking on screen:_** Talking **_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival, an unexpected ****reunion and Rogue trailer**

Ruby rose believed she has a great life.

Ruby is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips.

She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

Ruby believed she has a good life, as everything was finally going her way. She and her team had prevented a disaster form becoming to out of control, her archenemy, the infamous theft Roman Torchwick was locked up in General Ironwood's personal ship and even better is that her sister was going to the third round of the Vytal festival tournament. And Ruby could have sworn, Yang and her partner Weiss schnee seemed to be getting along a lot better since the first semester and Blake was trusting them more and more too.

Yes, her and the team had a few hiccups and compilation's here and there, but with everything FINALLY going there way, nothing and no one could ruin it for them.

Oh how wrong she was.

What Ruby didn't know, is the incoming storm and otherworldly powers working to prevent the coming storm. As what Ruby has seen was nothing more then the clam before a great storm.

Ruby was walking through the hall's of beacon, when sudden in a flash of light, she, her team, Team JNPR, Headmaster Ozpin, Miss Glynda Goodwitch, General James Ironwood, her uncle Qrow Barnwen, her father, Taiyang Xiao long, two people who looked like Blake and another woman that looked like her older sister with black hair and red eyes.

Blinking and looking around, Ruby noted they were in some kind of threaten room, with red velvet walls, comfy looking red seats, a giant flat screen as well. Hell they seats even had cup holders!

"Huh, what the hell, where are we?"

Weiss asked, looking around in confusion.

Weiss is a pale-skinned young woman with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wears a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

"It looks like a...Threaten room?"

Tai-yang said, looking around and seeing,"Raven?!/Sis?!/MOM?!"

Yang, Qrow and himself stared at the dark haired woman in pure shock, as said woman blinked owlishly. Raven was outside of Amity colosseum wanting to see how much stronger her little girl had gotten since she saved her form Roman's little ice cream assassin, when "POOF" she here. While a little happy to see her former husband and daughter and to some extent, her brother, she did tense upon seeing that snake Ozpin and Ironwood.

The last people she wanted to be seen by.

Tai-yang is a man with blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top and blue eyes. His facial hair consists of a soul patch and small stubble along his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo of his emblem, which resembles a heart. His hair was once a bright shade of gold, but in his older age, it has notably grayed somewhat - still blond, but far more subdued. He wears brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. For armor, he wears a metal spaulder, leather vambrace and a brown fingerless glove all on his right arm.

Qrow was a tall, rail thin man, with graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes and slight stubble along his jawline. Along with a red, tattered cloak, he wears a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also wears a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant.

Yang is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top, greatly resembling her mother. She wears a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black.

She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

As for Raven, she looked like an older, edgy version of Yang. Her outfit consisted of a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wraps around her waist and carries her weapon's sheath. Attached also is a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material like hanging from behind her. Her forearms bear red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and solid black gloves. She wore black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels. Lastly, she had long black hair and bright red eyes, in the exact shade of Yang's when she becomes angry or activates her Semblance.

"Ozpin, did you do this?"

General Ironwood asked, as he looked at the headmaster of beacon academy, who in response shook his head,"No i didn't James."

Ironwood was a tall, well built man. He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He has a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow, a neurotransmitter that helps him operate the robotic parts of his body.

Namely his robotic right arm.

Ozpin himself was like Ironwood, well dressed and clean. He is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa.

Or whatever was in that damnable mug of his that seemed to never run out.

"Even if he could do this, why would he James?

Asked Glynda Goodwitch, with her ever present stern look across her face.

Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

While the adults considered this, Blake looked around to see all those who had arrived and saw,"Mom? Dad?"

The two people who look like Blake and one with larger then normal cat ears with gold piercing on them. The now known parents of Blake, looked at her in shock, as the woman took a step forward,"Blake?"

Blake is a fair-skinned young woman with long, wavy black hair, amber eyes. She wears a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, that hide her secret fauns of kitty cat ears hidden.

As for the girl herself, she felt sacred and why should't she be?

She had yelled at her parents and called them cowards, when they left the white fang. While in hindsight, SHE, was the true coward. She ran away form home after yelling at them. She ran away form the white fang when she realized they were right and didn't even bother to call them or even send a letter. She ran away form her team when her past was revealed and after all was said and done, she STILL didn't call her parents.

She was too cowardly to say sorry and tell them she was wrong and they were right along, so they must hate her.

Right?

So image Blake's surprise when the woman, known as Kali Belladonna hugged her long lost daughter.

"My baby girl, it is you."

She said, in a happy tone, glad to see her daughter after so long. She has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, and one on her left. She wears a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve, gold leaf trim adorning the opening on the front. She wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. The left warmer has a purple band tied around the top and a pair of gold bangles around the wrist. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end.

Kali's husband and Blake's father, Ghira joined in the hug, despite his size.

Ghira is a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat. The white toes of his black leather boots have a shape reminiscent of paws with claws at the tips. His physique is in general quite hairy, as what little can be seen of his bare arms and the backs of his wrists are shown to be covered in thick, black fur. He also possesses protractible claws in his fingertips.

Despite being shocked at there reaction, Blake was more then happy to return the hug, as everyone(Yes even Qrow) stayed silent and let the reunited family have a moment. But sadly that moment didn't last long as, Ruby made a horrifying(To her) realization.

"My baby it's gone! NO!"

It was just then, everyone realized, ALL there weapons were gone.

"The hell?!"

"Where are my gauntletes?!"

"Where's Myrtenaster?!"

"WHO. TOOK. MY. HAMMER?!"

The students processed to freak out for a few minutes, while the adults regained there comprise, having years of experience can do that for you, keep there cool. Despite some of them feeling naked without there weapons and being surrounded by potential enemies(Raven). It didn't help they had no idea where they were and for those who have spent years of fighting in the shadow's, certainly didn't help them feel any better.

Raven the most, since even in her younger days at beacon academy, with her old team, she always had her weapon on hand and ready to fight.

**"I can answer that."**

Upon hearing a new voice, everyone looked up to see...a ball of light?

Suddenly, Nora appeared right in front of the light and pointed the Finger of Doom at it,"YOU! DO YOU KNOWN WHO TOOK MY HAMMER?!"

She demanded getting up close and personal to the ball of light.

Nora Valkyrie is a young woman with fair skin, short orange hair and turquoise eyes. thing is a mix and match of some sort, with different colors and themes. She wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her signature emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on its back. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively. She also wears a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape cut out over her chest, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She sports a short pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces, displaying her emblem on their soles.

She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

The ball of light stayed silent for a moment, before moving up in the air and answering,**"Yes i know who took you're weapons AND who brought you here."**

"Who did then?"

Pyrrha Nikos asked, in a polite tone, looking at the strange ball of light.

Pyrrha wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls at Beacon.

As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece.

Her armor was simple: She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer capable of connecting with Akoúo̱ atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

**"Why, i did of course."**

"THIEF!"

Making it a point to ignore Nora, the ball counited,"**And the reason why i brought you here is simple, to watch the future."**

Silence was all the ball heard, till Qrow broke it, snorting a taking a whiff of his flask,"Watching the future, yeah right."

But the flask never met his lips, as everyone felt a sudden pressure crash down on them. It was harsh and making everyone break out in a sweat and find it hard to breath as it went on.

Qrow most of all, as the ball of light, thing, that he would swear was glaring at him, as it moved toward him so it was only a few inches away form his face. The fuck he'd do to make it so angry? He hasn't done anything to piss it off.

Yet.

And unknown to everyone, Ozpin and his group and sister were having similar thoughts.

**"DO. NOT. SPEAK. Unless i say so, blood traitor."**

The ball spat out with such venom and hate, it flooded everyone as they looked shocked. Even Ironwood and Raven. While the general and outlaw both knew how annoying Qrow was: One having to work with the man and the other growing up with him, push come to shove, they both have his back in a fight. However the way the ball of light spoke, was nothing but pure hate in his tone.

What the hell did Qrow do, to piss them off?

Meanwhile, Qrow just looked shocked and pissed.

Blood Traitor?

Him?

The hell was this thing going on about and if anyone was the blood traitor here, it was Raven! SHE is the one who left her infant daughter and husband, for a band of murder's and thieves.

"Okay, Okay!"

Ruby, after finding the will power to shrug off the crushing pressure, stepped between her uncle and the ball of light,"Look Mr..."

**"I have many names, but you can simply call me BDS."**

**"**Okay Mr. BDS-"

"**Just BDS."**

"BDS." Ruby said,"What did my uncle do to make you so anger?"

She knew her uncle liked to annoy people and made it his personal favorite pastime, to annoy her father, but never once did she hear anyone spit some much hate at him. Even Weiss's sister, Winter, who hated her uncle with a passion, didn't sound like she hatred him to the point of pure hatred, like BDS did. The ball just stayed silent and after a few more moments, the pressure in the room FINALLY lifted, as he spoke in a much calmer.

**"Well miss Rose-"**

Ruby gasped, he knew her name?

**"It's not just him i hate. It's Ozpin, Irondick," **That got a confused and glared sent his way, but he ignored them,"**and the bella-coward over there." **Blake and Kali looked confused, as Ghira glared at the ball of light. Who was once more ignored,**"And i have a LONG LIST of reasons why i don't like them, but many aren't what they do to ME."**

That made everyone blink.

Huh?

The ball shifted it's form, as if to point at someone, and moved toward,"**It's what they do to HER."**

Yang Xiao Long.

Said girl blinked and pointed to herself, confusing coloring her feature's.

"Who, me?"

At that moment, Raven and Tai both felt a shiver run up there spines, as Tai felt his palm's getting sweaty and Raven felt a cold pit pooling in her stomach, as they BOTH glared at Ozpin. The only other time they felt this chill was before _THAT MISSION. _The one that Summer rose, leader of team STRQ, never came back form. The pair knew right then and there, _HE _had something to do with this.

He always does.

**"Quite Miss Xiao Long. I'll be blunt here, i brought you all here to prevent a dark future."**

Once again, he was met with skeptical looks and a few snorts.

"If i may BDS, you haven't-"

Ozpin was cut off as that same pressure returned, only it was different this time.

It was MUCH worse.

Faster then anyone could blink, a bright light erupted and the ball of light had transformed into a...wolf?

No not just a wolf, as he fur was gray and he was bleeding. He didn't even look like he should be alive let alone walking, as half his face was missing, revealing the yellow skull and one single red eye, glaring at him. His limbs were twisted, as half his rib cage was showing, where the skin on his right paw was stripped off and his tail was broken.(My profile pic)

**"Oh no, you may not. Not now or ever for that matter, as for all the shit you have pulled over the years and WILL pull, it's not happening. What happens in this dark future, i'm trying to prevent," **His single eye glowed an unholy red, as Ozpin was having flashback's of a certain Grimm queen came to his mind,"**IS. ALL. YOU'RE. FAULT!"**

BDS all but roared, making many back away, as Ozpin was stunned into silence.

He's has, never, ever, had anyone spit and rain some much hate toward him. Not Salem, not Raven, not Hazel, or anyone.

Ever.

All the others were shocked at this display, while one person however, was having different thoughts.

"I think you and i will get along just fine, BDS."

Raven said, with an un-characterize smile on her face, that quite frankly creeped out everyone. Those who knew her, were only creeped out even more by her smile. After all it wasn't even day she got to meet someone, who not only knew the truth about Ozpin, but shared her views about him. Well...

Did Christmas come early this year for her?

Cause it must have, as the un-dead wolf released the pressure once more, letting people breath and smiled at Raven, with cracked lips.

**"Indeed we will Miss Raven." **

If it was possible, they were even more shocked at seeing the wolf be so friendly toward Raven. Here was someone who had left her daughter and husband for years and never once checked in on them and he was being friendly to her? Meanwhile he was spitting hate at a kind headmaster, cool uncle(Ruby) and a respected General and young huntress in training, what was going on here?

Did it have something to do with this 'Dark future'?

"Excuse me, BDS."

One Lie Ren said, after reining in his long time friend, asked,"But what ARE you and HOW will we watch this dark future? How can we even trust this information is real and will happen?"

Ren is a young man with long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and his clothing appears to be influenced by Chinese culture. He wears a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit and light-tan pants with black shoes.

This made everyone look to BDS, who tapped his broken tail to his lips,"**Valid questions, Mr. Lie. Okay i'll start with the first one. My kind has been called many things, but to put it simply, i'm a writer. One of THE strongest being's in all of existence. We make it a bit of a habit to watch different worlds and timelines."**

"You said, 'We', like as in more then one?"

The leader of team JNPR, Jaune arc asked in a shocked tone.

Jaune is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. aune wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes. Covering his hoodie while also hiding the Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit symbol is a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he wears blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which have "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them, and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield.

**"In my world there's a something called the, The multiverse Theory. It states there is an infinite number of worlds and timelines, with something different and unique about them. Some changes are small and some are quite large, Some events happen a little different and others happen completely differently then the other one did, the point is every single possibility exists."**

"That's...incredible."

Ghira said in a shock and awe. The mere IDEA of another world was mind blowing and exciting enough. But the possibility of other universe being similar to there own was beyond shocking. Now the theory of INFINITE number of world's, each one unique and different in there own right, was breath taking and quite frankly mind-boggling at the same time.

Some were shocked to hear this and like Ghira, were excited to learn more.

But there were those who _weren't _happy to hear that.

Ozpin and his secret group weren't too happy to hear that, as that meant there were an _infinite _number of Salem's as well. And if every single possibility exists's, then it would't be too far-fetched to believe, in some of those worlds...

Salem wins.

They just hopped there world WASN'T one of those worlds, where the queen of Grimm wins.

**"Now, as to how i'm able to do this-" **BDS cut there thoughts short, as he talked,"**Well, like i said, i have author powers. Meaning i can pretty much do whatever i want."**

That made a few face-palm at that, of course they would't get an answer, him saying he can do this, simply because he can.

**"Including this."**

With a wave of his tail, a new figure showed up behind the large wolf.

It was a she, with the same silver eyes, fair complexion, and graduating black-into-red hair. She had shoulder length hair tied back in a half-up/half-down style and wore a similar outfit to her daughter's but all-black one piece dress, and a hooded cloak which is white outside and red underneath. It was...

"M-mom?"

Ruby rose trembled, as did her father and older sister. The barnwen twins looked at her in shock, as Ozpin actually dropped his mug out of pure shock. Raven stared wide eyed at her once dead friend, while Qrow dropped his flask, much like Ozpin did. Meanwhile Goodwitch and Irondic- i mean Ironwood looked shocked at seeing a dead woman walking.

It was non-other then Summer rose, the sliver eyed warrior.

Ruby walked toward her mother, shaking and her eyes watering,"M-mom, is...is it really you?"

She asked, hoping beyond all hope and praying to whatever good was listening, this wasn't some sort of sick joke. Said woman merely smiled and opened her arms and said,"It's me, my little gem."

Little gem was a nickname Summer gave her daughter and only a few knew it, meaning...

Chocking back a sob that threaten to escape her lips, Ruby used her semblance to sped toward her once dead mother.

"MOM!"

Ruby latched onto her motherm hugging her with all her might and began to fully sob, feeling Summer run her hand through her hair.

It was real, Summer rose was alive and well.

And like domino's Tai and Yang, rushed to the woman and joined in the hug, both barely holding back there tears. Ruby was right, Summer was once more aliver again.

"B-but how, are you a-alive, Summer?"

Tai asked trying and failing to stop his voice form cracking, as Summer smiled at BDS,"You can thank BDS over there. He was the one who brought me back."

Said wolf huffed,**"Pssh. Trust me, it wasn't easy to find her. Let alone bringing her bac-"**

He was stopped mid-sentence, as Ruby, using her speed semblance, hugged him by his mane of hair around his neck. Before he could say anything,"Thank you."

He blinked, as he felt tears falling on his fur.

"Thank you for bringing back my mom."

He chuckled, as he patted her head with his broken paw,"**It was no trouble little one."**

"Summer."

The woman's face went blank, as she looked at Qrow,"I-is it really yo-"

"Don't."

All those who knew Summer rose, knew the tone she was using, was a dangerous one. The one she used, with her anger barely held back, as her silver eyes flashed dangerously, making Qrow back petal.

"What-"

"Just. Don't."

Summer then glared at Ozpin, Ironwood and Blake, making them frown(Ozpin and Ironwood) or shrunk away(Blake and Qrow), before she looked at Raven and smiled,"Good to see you again, Raven."

"Y-yeah, good to see you too, Summer."

Wow, Raven didn't even realize she was holding her own breath till now. Summer looked at the wolf and said,"BDS, i think it's time we get started, don't you?"

He nodded, as Summer waved for everyone to get seats. Ozpin and his group sat in the upper section, while the students took the front row, as the Xiao Long/Rose family with Yang, Ruby and Raven sitting around the silver eyes warrior, as BDS began to speak,"**Now then. What you will see, WILL turn you against one another. It WILL make you question everything you known and believe, while opening you're eyes to the evil's you didn't even know ****existed. Summer already knows what is to come, so please hold you're questions till AFTER the viewing. You may think i'm being cruel and reckless, but remember this: EVERYTHING comes with a price, ****including knowledge."**

With his ominous words said, he laid down, as the lights dimmed and the screen powered up.

**The screen was darkm as music started to play, with the words**

**ROGUE **

**Being displayed, as the music picked up. **

"Rogue?"

Questioned the four time Mistral champion, as BDS said simply,"**It's the story title."**

**Take everything left form me**

**The image changed to show Yang in the forest, running form something.**

**ALL**

**TO **

**BLAME**

That did nothing but worry everyone, all to blame? What did that mean.

**H****ow can we still **

**Succeed, taking**

**What we don't need?**

**The image changed to a group of white fang members taking a bunch of crates.**

Blake stiffed at seeing this, while Ghira frowned, what were the white fang doing?

**Telling lies**

**Selling all the hate**

**That we've breed**

**The image changed to show Ozpin and his group of allies Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow in his office.**

That made all those working with Ozpin also stiffen, what the hell was that all about? Selling lies and hate? They didn't do that.

Did they?

**Supersize our tragedies  
(YOU CAN'T DEFINE ME, OR JUSTIFY GREED)**

**The image, then showed Roman and the white fang working together**

That made some roll their eyes, yeah that's one way to tell them.

**Bought in the land of the free!  
****(LAND FREE)**

**And were all to blame**

**The music slowed down, as the image of Yang staring out into nothing, as her Grimm mask clipped onto her belt.**

**We've gone to far**

**Form pride to shame**

**We're trying so hard**

**The image then showed several people, both human and fauns bleeding out.**

"Oh my."

Kali gasped, as she stared at the bloody scene.

And she wasn't alone.

**We're dying in vain**

**We're hopeless blissful and blind**

**To all we are**

**The image then showed team RWB and JNR**

This made both teams look in in concern, what did that mean?

**We want it all**

**WITH NO SACRIFICE! **

**Realize we spend our lives **

**Living in a culture of fear**

**Stand to salute the man of the year**

**The image showed Qrow and Pyrrha, but their was something off about her.**

That made said girl's team look at her in concern, is she alright?

**How did we all come to this?  
****(YOU CAN'T DEFINE ME OR JUSTIFY GREED)**

**A greed we just can't resist**

**Then the image changed once more, to show Cinder with her hand lighting a fire in it, wearing a red dress.**

Qrow narrowed his eyes, now he knew where he'd seen her before: Amber's attacker.

**And were all to blame**

**We've gone to far**

**Form pride to shame**

**We're trying so hard**

**The image changed once again, only to show Yang and Raven fighting off a pack of Grimm, while Atlas soldiers laid around them, killed.**

This made Ironwood frown, just what the hell happens in the future?

**We're dying in vain**

**We're hopeless blissful and blind**

**To all we are**

**We want it all**

**Everyone **

**Want it all**

**With no**

**SACRIFICE!**

That word again."

Jaune said mostly to himself, as the students and parents poured on what it meant, while Ozpin had an inking idea about what was going on and what it really meant.

**TELL ME NOW, WHAT HAVE WE DONE?**

**The image changed to show Yang and Ruby fighting.**

"WHAT?!"

Many looked on in shock, at seeing the two sister's fighting. As Summer gritted her teeth and Tai hugging the girls, in fear of what they were seeing.

**WE DON'T KNOW**

**I CAN'T ALLOW WHAT HAVE BEGUN TO **

**TEAR ME DOWN**

**The image change once again, only showing Yang beating back both Weiss and Blake.**

This only made everyone even more shocked, as Blake began to feel her stomach do flip flops, as images of Adam began to race through her mind.

**BELIEVE ME NOW**

**WE HAVE NO CHOICE LEFT**

**WITH OUR BACK AGAINST THE WALL!**

**The image showed Yang, supporting herself against a tree in the forest bleeding form her side, but determined to survive.**

"Yang."

Ruby was almost in tears, at seeing her beloved older sister at death door. As Tai gripped his girls harder and Summer wrapping an arm around her daughters for support. The barnwen twins squeezed there seats handle's so hard, they threaten to snap under the pressure. As Ruby's team and friends weren't too far behind, looking on with wide eyes and leaning forward, wanting to know what happens next.

**AND NOW, WE'RE ALL TO BLAME**

**WE'VE GONE TO FAR**

**FORM PRIDE TO SHAME **

**WE'RE HOPELESS BLISSFUL AND BLIND**

**WHEN ALL WE NEED **

**IS SOMETHING TRUE **

**TO BELIEVE **

**DON'T WE ALL?**

**EVERYONE,**

**EVERYONE **

**The image changed several times to show beacon, Atlas battle ships, Summer rose's grave stone and finally showed Yang standing atop a hill in a torn outfit, covered in blood but still standing watching on with an unreadable expression on her face, as Atlas soldiers, huntsman, her old team, friends and uncle fought off hordes of Grimm**

**WE WILL FALL**

**'CAUSE WERE ALL**

**TO **

**Blame**

**We've gone to far**

**Form pride to shame**

**We're trying so hard**

**We're dying in vain**

**We want it all**

**Everyone, don't we all?**

**The image stayed the same, as Yang simple turned on her heels, putting her Grimm mask on and walking away, as the screen turned black.**

Everyone was silent in the threaten, as they all had one thought:

What the fuck was that?!

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, it took me several hours to get this done, in the same day, so i won't say much other then the fact i will do all my reboot stories like this and add TWO chap's in. So that's how it'll get down and i'm very sore and tried so...**

**Devil out.**


	3. Weiss X Yang tribute

**Hello my Peeps!**

**Okay, again, since it's going to take me longer then i though it would to write the new chap of JOTFS, i decide to do the tribute frist since i know what's what and it's shorter to do. Plus iv'e been neglecting this story a bit and i'm making it a point to stop doing that. Also, this is more of less of a spin off form the actually story itself, so no reactions i'm afraid, cause that would take me WAY to long to do. So, anyway, you all know the drill, i don't own rwby or the story itself.**

**So please, read, leave me long nice reviews and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Weiss X Yang Tribute: Weiss is losing Yang**

**Song:****Dead By April - Losing You**

_Weiss walked through the cold streets of Vale, as people who noticed her either sneered at her or gave her indifference looks. Weiss however took it all in stride as she walked toward the park and took a seat on a nearby bence. _

**"What i have in me"**

_She silently looked up at the stars and the shattered moon, but in her mind's eye, she soon saw Yang in the star._

**"In my mind is you  
I would die if we were through"**

_Unknown to Weiss, Yang was doing the same, as both girls gripped the right side of there's chest, were their's heart was._

**"What i'm feeling now**

**what i'm heading into"**

_The two girls gripped there chest's harder, as if in pain._

**"I AM LOST IN PAIN WITHOUT YOU**

**"So cold"**

_Twin tear's fell and hit the ground at the same time._

**"So alone"**

_Weiss's mind wondered back to how everything's gone down hill and has fallen apart. Her being disowned by her father was one of them. She'd lost her home, her family and all she really had left was Ruby and shocking enough the remnants of team JNPR._

**"ALL I HAVE IS YOU**

**IT IS ALL THAT I'M BREATHING FOR"**

_The scene changed back to Yang, as she looked into the stars, but only saw Weiss. Hoping she was okay._

**"ALL I NEED IS YOU**

**NOW I CAN'T MAKE IT THROUGH"**

_The scene changed several times, as Yang and Weiss remember, good times. With the team, bricking with one another, playing games, setting up the dance, and finally their time of the roof before everything went down._

**"All the nights iv'e prayed**

**Must this all be untrue"**

_Weiss looked up and saw the atlas ships still in Vale airspace and gripped her seat._

**"I AM NOT PREPARED**

**TO BE STRONG**

**I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE"**

_Weiss looked up and saw Yang standing in front of her, with a smile on her face. So shocked, Weiss got up and walked to Yang, who simply stayed still and smiling at Weiss._

**"I AM LOSING YOU"**

_As soon as Weiss touched her hand, "Yang" turned to dust and faded away, making Yang jump back in surprise._

**"UNPREPARED TO CARRY ON**

**I CAN'T SEE YOU WALK AWAY"**

_The scene changed back to Yang, as she pulled her legs up to her chest._

**"So cold**

**So alone**

**ALL I HAVE IS YOU"**

_Yang looked over and smiled at Raven, only for her mind to flash Raven's image to overlap with Weiss's._

**"****IT IS ALL THAT I'M BREATHING FOR **

**ALL I NEED IS YOU"**

_Yang shook her head and silently got up, as Weiss did the same, after wiping a few tears away._

**"NOW I CAN'T MAKE IT THROUGH"**

_The two looked up at the star again in prefect union and saw each other._

**"I am losing you forever**

**I AM LOST IN PAIN WITHOUT YOU**

**I am leaving ground forever ground**

**Forever(2x)**

**DISTANT SO FAR**

**DESTINY IS **

**SELECTING ME**

**I CAN'T BE STRONG **

**LIFE IS **

**DISCONNECTING ME**

**LONELINESS **

**INFECTING ME **

**COUNT ALL THE **

**TIMES YOU WERE**

**THERE PROTECTING ME**

_The scene changed several times, to show Yang running through an old warehouse, bashing through white fang members, then it showed Weiss protecting Ruby form a pack of beowolves in a forest. Then it showed Yang and Raven sparing and Weiss and Blake looking to be arguing with one another. Then it showed Yang and Weiss together, fighting off Atlas soliders and even old friends._

**"SO COLD**

**SO ALONE**

**ALL I HAVE IS YOU**

**IT IS ALL THAT I'M BREATHING FOR"**

_The scene changed to show Yang and Weiss, in ripped and burned outfits, staring at the lowering sun._

**"ALL I NEED IS YOU"**

_The scene zoomed in, showing Weiss taking Yang's much lager hand into her own small one._

**"I am losing you forever"**

_The scene changed, to show Weiss waking up in the same park, showing she never left and it was all just a dream, making her cry a little of pain and loss._

**I AM LOST IN PAIN WITHOUT YOU**

**I am leaving ground forever ground**

**Forever(2x)**

_Then Weiss, saw a tanned hand, reaching out for her's and she looked up._

**"ALL I HAVE IS YOU"**

_To see Yang, the REAL Yang, standing there, for her._

**"IT IS ALL THAT I'M BREATHING FOR**

**ALL I NEED IS YOU"**

_Yang smiled, as Weiss took her hand, without a second thought. _

_For real this time._

**"NOW I CAN'T MAKE IT THROUGH"  
**_"It is all that i'm breathing for"(2X)_

_Silently, Yang picked Weiss up __bridal__ style and away form the dark park, with her placing her head in the crook of Yang's neck, without a word.  
"Breathing for"(2x)_

_Then they walked away, as the screen turned black._

* * *

**Done.**

**Devil out.**


	4. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


End file.
